


🕶“I Wear My Sunglasses At Night”. 🕶

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For the 221B prompt “sunglasses”.





	🕶“I Wear My Sunglasses At Night”. 🕶

John was singing. Out loud. In public. Not something he usually did. It’s not that his voice was bad, it was the choice of song that was getting to his husband.

First off, understand that this was a surveillance operation for a case. The boys found themselves hanging out on a bench, supposedly watching the geese. Actually John was doing just that but Sherlock was staring intently at the man in front of them.

Second, the sun was setting and had slipped behind a building so there was absolutely no reason for the detective to be wearing his sunglasses.

This led to the third thing, John singing. He had started off by telling his spouse he looked like an idiot with his sunglasses on, asked if he was asleep and then, “are you pretending to be blind?” Finally, he had begun singing: Corey Hart’s “I Wear My Sunglasses At Night.”

“I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can watch you weave then breathe your story lines...”

“John, you’re not funny.”, Sherlock said softly.

“While she’s deceiving me, it’s cuts my security, has she got control of me...”

“John, I’m not entertained.”, through gritted teeth.

“Don’t switch the blade on a guy in shades..”, John warbled.

“Seriously?”, Sherlock whispered then pulled his shades off to reveal a bruise.


End file.
